1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual printing device manually held by a user to print characters and symbols across the surface of a printing medium such as a printing sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a manual printing device for printing on a desired area of a variety of printing mediums. For example, Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) SHO-48-17630 describes a manual printing device having a front and rear roller disposed at its base. A print head capable of printing in a predetermined width is disposed between the two rollers. To print on the surface of a recording medium using the print head, the manual printing device is scanned across the surface of a recording medium. The rollers support the print head in a fixed distance from the recording medium. The cylindrical rollers are formed longer than the predetermined printing width of the print head. So that the rear roller does not cross over freshly printed areas and smudge the freshly printed ink, a central portion of the rear roller, corresponding to the printing width, is formed with a narrower diameter than the rest of the rear roller. In this way, the portion of the rear roller corresponding to the printed area does not contact the printed area.